Cathepsin S and cathepsin K are members of the papain family, within the papain superfamily of cysteine proteases. The papain family is the largest group of cysteine proteases and includes proteases such as cathepsins B, H, K, L, O and S. (A. J. Barrett et al., 1996, Perspectives in Drug Discovery and Design, 6, 1). The cysteine proteases have important roles in human biology and diseases including atherosclerosis, emphysema, osteoporosis, chronic inflammation and immune disorders (H. A. Chapman et al., 1997, Ann. Rev. Physiol., 59, 63). Cathepsin S plays a key role in regulating antigen presentation and immunity (H. A. Chapman, 1998, Current Opinion in Immunology, 10, 93; R. J. Riese et al., 1998, J. Clin. Invest., 101, 2351; R. J. Riese et al., 1996, Immunity, 4, 357). Cathepsin S deficient mice have impaired invariant chain degradation resulting in decreased antigen presentation and germinal center formation, and diminished susceptibility to collagen-induced arthritis indicating the therapeutic potential for a cathepsin S inhibitor (G. Shi et al., 1999, Immunity, 10, 197; T. Y. Nakagawa et al, 1999, Immunity, 10, 207).
The specificity of the immune response relies on processing of foreign protein and presentation of antigenic peptide at the cell surface. Antigenic peptide is presented bound to MHC Class II, a heterodimeric glycoprotein expressed in certain antigen presenting cells of hematopoietic lineage, such as B cells, macrophages and dendritic cells. Presentation of antigen to effector cells, such as T-cells, is a fundamental step in recognition of non-self and thus initiation of the immune response.
Recently MHC Class II heterodimers were shown to associate intracellularly with a third molecule designated invariant chain. Invariant chain facilitates Class II transport to the endosomal compartment and stabilizes the Class II protein prior to loading with antigen. Invariant chain interacts directly with Class II dimers in the antigen-binding groove and therefore must be proteolyzed and removed or antigen cannot be loaded or presented. Current research suggests that invariant chain is selectively proteolyzed by cathepsin S, which is compartmentalized with MHC Class II complexes within the cell. Cathepsin S degrades invariant chain to a small peptide, termed CLIP, which occupies the antigen-binding groove. CLIP is released from MHC Class II by the interaction of MHC Class II with HLA-DM, a MHC-like molecule thus freeing MHC Class II to associate with antigenic peptides. MHC Class II-antigen complexes are then transported to the cell surface for presentation to T-cells, and initiation of the immune response.
Cathepsin S, through proteolytic degradation of invariant chain to CLIP, provides a fundamental step in generation of an immune response. It follows that inhibition of antigen presentation via prevention of invariant chain degradation by cathepsin S could provide a mechanism for immuno-regulation. Control of antigen-specific immune responses has long been desirable as a useful and safe therapy for autoimmune diseases. Such diseases include Crohn's disease and arthritis, as well as other T-cell-mediated immune responses (C. Janeway and P. Travers, 1996, Immunobiology, The Immune System in Health and Disease, Chapter 12). Furthermore, cathepsin S, which has broad pH specificity, has been implicated in a variety of other diseases involving extracellular proteolysis, such as Alzheimer's disease (U. Muller-Ladner et al., 1996, Perspectives in Drug Discovery and Design, 6, 87) and atherosclerosis (G. K. Sukhova et al., 1998, J. Clin. Invest., 102, 576).
A cathepsin S inhibitor has been found to block the rise in IgE titers and eosinophil infiltration in the lung in a mouse model of pulmonary hypersensitivity, suggesting that cathepsin S may be involved in asthma (R. J. Riese et al., J. Clin. Investigation, 1998, 101, 2351).
Another cysteine protease, cathepsin F has been found in macrophages and is also involved in antigen processing. It has been postulated that cathepsin F in stimulated lung macrophages and possibly other antigen presenting cells could play a role in airway inflammation (G.-P. Shi et al., J. Exp. Med., 2000, 191, 1177).
Cathepsin K, another cysteine protease has been found to be highly expressed in osteoclasts and to degrade bone collagen and other bone matrix proteins. Inhibitors of cathepsin K have been shown to inhibit bone resorption in mice. Therefore, cathepsin K may play a role in osteoclastic bone resorption and cathepsin K inhibitors may be useful in the treatment of diseases involving bone resorption such as osteoporosis (F. Lazner et al., Human Molecular Genetics, 1999, 8, 1839).
Cysteine proteases are characterized by having a cysteine residue at the active site which serves as a nucleophile. The active site also contains a histidine residue. The imidazole ring on the histidine serves as a base to generate a thiolate anion on the active site cysteine, increasing its nucleophilicity. When a substrate is recognized by the protease, the amide bond to be cleaved is directed to the active site, where the thiolate attacks the carbonyl carbon forming an acyl-enzyme intermediate and cleaving the amide bond, liberating an amine. Subsequently, water cleaves the acyl-enzyme species regenerating the enzyme and liberating the other cleavage product of the substrate, a carboxylic acid.
Inhibitors of cysteine proteases contain a functionality that can react reversibly or irreversibly with the active site cysteine. Examples of reactive functionalities that have been described (D. Rasnick, 1996, Perspectives in Drug Discovery and Design, 6, 47) on cysteine protease inhibitors include peptidyl diazomethanes, epoxides, monofluoroalkanes and acyloxymethanes, which irreversibly alkylate the cysteine thiol. Other irreversible inhibitors include Michael acceptors such as peptidyl vinyl esters and other carboxylic acid derivatives (S. Liu et al., J. Med Chem., 1992, 35, 1067) and vinyl sulfones (J. T. Palmer et al., 1995, J. Med Chem., 38, 3193).
Reactive functionalities that form reversible complexes with the active site cysteine include peptidyl aldehydes (R. P. Hanzlik et al., 1991, Biochim. Biophys. Acta., 1073, 33), which are non-selective, inhibiting both cysteine and serine proteases as well as other nucleophiles. Peptidyl nitriles (R. P. Hanzlik et al., 1990, Biochim. Biophys. Acta., 1035, 62) are less reactive than aldehydes and therefore more selective for the more nucleophilic cysteine proteases. Various reactive ketones have also been reported to be reversible inhibitors of cysteine proteases (D. Rasnick, 1996, ibid). In addition to reacting with the nucleophilic cysteine of the active site, reactive ketones may react with water, forming a hemiketal which may act as a transition state inhibitor.
Examples of cathepsin S inhibitors have been reported. J. L. Klaus et al. (WO 9640737) described reversible inhibitors of cysteine proteases including cathepsin S, containing an ethylene diamine. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,718 to Palmer et al. there is disclosed in it's broadest generic aspect a protease inhibitor comprising a targeting group linked through a two carbon atom chain to an electron withdrawing group (EWG). The compounds of the present application are structurally distinct and thus excluded from the U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,718 patent with particular embodiments possessing unexpectedly greater activity than the closest compounds of the prior art. Other examples of cathepsin S inhibitors have been reported by E. T. Altmann et al, (WO 9924460, 1999) which describes dipeptide nitriles asserted to have activity as inhibitors of Cathepsins B, K, L and S. The WO publication does not disclose any compounds possessing a succinate structure.
Additional peptidyl nitriles have been reported as protease inhibitors. For example, both nitriles and ketoheterocycles are described by B. A. Rowe et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,471) as protease inhibitors useful in the treatment of neurodegenerative diseases. Peptidyl nitriles are reported by B. Malcolm et al. (WO 9222570) as inhibitors of picornavirus protease. B. J. Gour-Salin (Can. J. Chem., 1991, 69, 1288) and T. C. Liang (Arch. Biochim. Biophys., 1987, 252, 626) described peptidyl nitriles as inhibitors of papain
A reversible inhibitor presents a more attractive therapy than irreversible inhibitors. Even compounds with high specificity for a particular protease can bind non-target enzymes. An irreversible compound could therefore permanently inactivate a non-target enzyme, increasing the likelihood of toxicity. Furthermore, any toxic effects resulting from inactivation of the target enzyme would be mitigated by reversible inhibitors, and could be easily remedied by modified or lower dosing. Finally, covalent modification of an enzyme by an irreversible inhibitor could potentially generate an antibody response by acting as a hapten.
In light of the above, there is a clear need for compounds which reversibly and selectively inhibit cysteine proteases such as cathepsin S, K, F, L and cathepsin B for indications in which these proteases exacerbate disease.